


Good results

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2019 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hotels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so drained and I am so sorry, I will make up all my bad fics with day 7, Light Angst, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Platonic Relationships, Purring Shuichi RETURNS, Rantaro Amami Week, Rantaro Amami Week 2019, Shuichi just wants to sleep and cuddle, They love Rantaro and so do I, Yes there is PekoNia/PekoSonia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “But—“Shuichi stopped them. “I know you may think so but...sadly, awful things happen to all of us. It’ll be okay in the end...and you’ll be with your family”“...You know, I’m already with my family, in a sense” A small smile appeared on their freckled face, “It’s nice that I know I’m surrounded by wonderful people”---Rantaro, Shuichi, Sonia, and Korekiyo settle in their hotel for the night.---Day 5: Travel/Blame





	Good results

**Author's Note:**

> Rantaro Amami week is being hosted by [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple)!!
> 
> [Here is the promo with the prompts!!!](https://bidoof-more-like-bigoof.tumblr.com/post/187814800110/so-im-doing-a-thing)
> 
> \---
> 
> I AM SO TIRED and wanted an excuse to write Amasai fluff + Korekiyo and Sonia being buddies  
It's such a boring fic but cute moments...cute moments  
I had a royalty AU and some angsty idea but scrapped them, you're getting pointless fluff, eat this french fry

And here we have a small hotel room with two beds...and four people! Oh no, they have to share a bed!!

“This feels like Hifumi’s fanfics but...different” Shuichi muttered, “Imagine how it would be if there was only one?”

“We would all be much closer than before” Rantaro answered.

“I thought we ordered a suite” Sonia said, “It should be bigger with four beds! What has happened?!”

“I can explain” Korekiyo began, “You see, there was a mixup with rooms and all of the suites were booked. They gave us this one, gave a discount, which is...manageable”

“Are...you all okay with sleeping with someone else?” Rantaro grew nervous. They spent too long heading to Austria and this happened. 

Korekiyo, Sonia, and Shuichi exchanged glances with one another. They seem to be in a mutual agreement. 

“It works perfectly! Kiyo and I share a bed and you have one with your boyfriend!”

Shuichi squeaked from the title.

“Cool! Now that we have that situation settled...Who wants to shower first”

“Not it” Shuichi wrapped his arms around Rantaro’s waist, “And you’re not going either”

“I’m not?”

“Nope!”

Korekiyo raised an eyebrow, “Ah, you two want to smell...as one may say, tart?”

Sonia snorted.

“Hey! Okay, maybe I am, but not Shuichi! Besides, we can work on ordering everyone food! I say ladies go first”

Sonia did not oppose. She went through her suitcase, picked out anything she needed, and headed into the bathroom without any questions. “HOLY SMOKES! GLASS SHOWERS!”

“Really, Switzerland? I expected better from you”

“But wait, Shuichi, there is more” Korekiyo rested their suitcase on the bed and took out their books and toiletries, “The economy is different than Germany and Austria. Do you know how you purchased Gelato that was three euros? It’s seven here...for one scoop”

“Are you serious? Ran-chan, are they serious?”

“I’m sorry, they are”

“Then I can’t buy you Gelato at every place we stop at! Seven Euros for ONE scoop? This makes me want to commit tax fraud with you, that would be much more romantic than buying gelato”

“I can give you some money!!” Sonia called from the bathroom.

“Thank you, Queen!”

Rantaro nuzzled the top of Shuichi’s head. Even with the small bump in the road, no one was distressed or disappointed with the outcome.  _ I’m glad that everyone here can adapt to whatever happens. We had the delays with planes the other day and we spend it playing cards, no complaints or groaning. _

They could easily find a different hotel, but then they have to take a two-hour drive to the next hotel by bus. Rantaro and company can agree they were done with buses for the day. 

Korekiyo combed through their long and silky hair, Sonia had her shower that’s probably the same temperature as hell, and Shuichi pulled Rantaro in the nearest bed. He was not one to be very affectionate and touchy, that was the Adventurer’s job.

“Puuurrrr” He took the perfect opportunity to have one of the best cuddling sessions on a hotel bed. If the said hotel has a good rating, the bed will be like resting on a cloud. That plus a snuggly boyfriend was the best.

“Aw, you look so cute and sleepy…”

“Once we shower and eat, I’m never going to let you go until the morning…today was so long and all we did was sit on a bus...”

“You spoiled little kitten”

“Are you two going to look for something to eat?”

“In a minute, being in that bus for six hours was exhausting” Rantaro groaned. They tolerate sitting in buses since it’s heavier and wider. The chances of an accident are slim, or so they believe. That and they’ve been waiting to cuddle Shuichi for so long. Bus cuddling was hard in those seats.

“Does my kitten have anything special in mind for dinner?” Rantaro playfully booped their nose. Shuichi huffed, then gently bit down on their finger. 

“Hey! You can’t have me!”

“You two have guests. I love you, but please do not make love with Sonia and myself around”

“WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE FRICKY FRACK?!”

“It’s merely a joke, Sonia!” Korekiyo called. Shuichi and Rantaro both rolled their eyes.

“I’m fine with anything unless it’s red” the detective rested his head on Rantaro’s soft and pudgy stomach, “I hope the food is not too...I don’t know, much? I do not mind eating simple meals, I could settle with chicken nuggets”

“It’s Switzerland! Have more than that!”

“Hey, I had to eat McDonald’s yesterday. Anyway, are we going to go out or stay put for dinner?”

“I SAY WE STAY PUT!”

Korekiyo places their comb down on the desk, “How in the world can she hear you two? But, you heard the princess”

“Of course you would agree with her”

“She’s my best friend and makes wise choices”

“But there was the one ti—“

“Do not mention it, Rantaro. Look for something to eat”

The Adventurer stuck out their tongue and reached for the folder given in each hotel. They took out the paper for room service and skimmed through the options.

“Shuichi, I know you loved the Schnitzel in Austria, want to try Switzerland’s?”

“Sure, but I doubt they would beat Austria’s...god I love Austria in general…”

Sonia returned from her steamy shower, wearing only a towel on covering her body and hair. No one  _ cared  _ that she had just towels. They’re all good friends, had relationships on their own, and why would they make a big deal about it? 

“Hey, Ran-chan?” Shuichi shifted his position and stared at his lover, “You alright?”

“...What do you mean?” 

“I know how you feel about the search of your sisters. You’re...afraid that they’re not here, aren’t you?”

He’s a talented detective for a reason. His observant skills exceed professionals and can easily analyse one’s feelings with the tiniest clues. The whole bus ride was Rantaro telling themselves that it was too late and their sisters wouldn’t be here. Kidnapped, taken by another family, dead...so many possibilities. They also worry that Korekiyo and Sonia was not a fan of being dragged to their travels. They do their activities and mention that they ask if anyone has heard of the name “Amami”.  _ They requested to join….then for Shuichi... _

“I am...I regret my stupid carelessness that caused them to be lost. I’m glad that you’re here to help me...same with Sonia and Kiyo. You’re all a great help and I couldn’t thank you enough”

“It’s the least that I could do” Shuichi’s voice grew soft, “I know that you’ll be able to find them”

“They will probably hate me when I find them...I wouldn’t blame them…talk about me being a good Big Brother figure”

Rantaro glanced around the hotel room solemnly. None of this would have happened if Rantaro wasn’t so careless. Being close with Sonia and Korekiyo, closer to Shuichi, travelling, finding their talent, all of this happened because of their actions.  _ Should I be happy about that? Having good results from such a terrible action?  _

“I doubt that. They would be delighted to see you again” Sonia soothed. She stopped braiding Korekiyo’s hair and sat on the edge of the bed with the couple.

“I’m sure they know that everything you did was with good intention. You weren’t trying to lose your sisters, right? I know for me, I did not intend on leaving my kingdom”

“I may not be able to relate...however” Korekiyo joined them and sat next to Sonia. Their hair was in one giant braid and rolled up into a bun.  _ Nice style for them. _

“I never had a good relationship with my sister. So if...we were lost, I’m sure she wouldn’t try to find me. But you...Rantaro, your heart is in the right place and your sisters know that. Everything you’ve told us about them and how much you love them...how much they love you. Don’t blame it on yourself”

“But—“

Shuichi stopped them. “I know you may think so but...sadly, awful things happen to all of us. It’ll be okay in the end...and you’ll be with your family”

“...You know, I’m already with my family, in a sense” A small smile appeared on their freckled face, “It’s nice that I know I’m surrounded by wonderful people”

“But I’m the best” Korekiyo teases. Sonia flickered their shoulder, “As if~ It’s me, high authority and wealth stick together!!”

“Sorry, it's Shuichi. He is my boyfriend” Rantaro held the detective like a child with a teddy bear. Shuichi purred in satisfaction.

“He’s not your boyfriend, he’s your pet cat”

“Sonia has a point”

“Stop ganging up on me”

“Maybe if you order our food, we will let you off the hook” Sonia removed the wet towel from the top of her head, “Who is showering next? I do not have to fix up my hair in the bathroom, I can do it out here”

“Ran-chan is not allowed to leave! I haven’t filled my cuddle quota”

“Jealous, I need to cuddle Peko…”

Korekiyo collected their belongings and took their turn in the shower. While Sonia began to blow dry her hair, Shuichi and Rantaro settled on dinner for the four. There was a nice selection of pasta, they ordered that for Sonia. Korekiyo and Shuichi had Schnitzel. Rantaro settles for a personal pan pizza, they wanted to try their take on pizza.

Once Sonia finished her hair, she took out her phone to FaceTime Peko. They’ve been out in Europe for almost a week and unable to contact students in Hope’s Peak because of dreaded time zones. Rantaro gives props to the swordswomen for staying up late so she can talk to Sonia.

Rantaro felt at ease. Despite everything, this little moment brought a nice warmth to their chest. Shuichi toyed with the Adventurer’s necklace and kissed their cheek. Rantaro’s cheeks flushed.

Yes, this was nice.

They had a lovely family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I have been to both Switzerland and Austria and Austria >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Switzerland by a longslide and yes one scoop of Gelato was 7 euros and YES it was the same BRAND and SIZE and YES I am very...very tired...
> 
> Also I am so tempted to have a fic of just Shuichi and Rantaro cuddling because yea...YEAH...


End file.
